No Regrets
by lilangel89
Summary: Sakura just broke up with her long time boyfriend and is now recovering from the heartbreak. Along comes a new friend and they begin to form a strong bond. Will they remain the best of friends or risk it all for something more? R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: HI~ this is actually my first story with more than one chapter .. because my other one was a one-shot. So please be understanding if you don't like this story.  
  
Summary: Sakura just broke up with her long time boyfriend and is now recovering from the heartbreak. Along comes a new friend and they begin to form a strong bond. Will they remain the best of friends or risk it all for something more? S+S, E+T are 17 years old. No magic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Don't sue  
  
No Regrets - Chapter 1  
  
Even though school was over for about a good week, not everyone was happy. At least not Sakura Kinomoto. She felt horrible. For the past few days she hadn't been able to get hardly any sleep. Her eyes were puffy and red, but it wasn't from the lack of sleep. It was from crying.  
  
*Ring* *Ring*  
  
She groaned.  
  
".hello..?"  
  
"Hey Sakura! It's Tomoyo. Did I wake you up?"  
  
"No.I didn't even sleep."  
  
"Sakura," her voice was full of concern, "how many times have I told you. forget about that two-timer! Alex will be sorry for dumping you and will come crawling back to you in less than 3 days!" Tomoyo tried to comfort Sakura, but whatever she said didn't seem to work.  
  
Sakura sighed. "It's been 3 days."  
  
Tomoyo was about to hit herself with a hammer, 'I forgot!' She decided to change the subject.  
  
"Why don't we go shopping today? I hear there's a big sale going on."  
  
". nah.. go with Eriol."  
  
"Common Sakura! You've been at home for 3 straight days crying over that loser! Is he worth it?" she said angrily. "I'm coming over in 20 minutes. Be ready or I'll won't EVER talk to you again!" and she hung up the phone.  
  
Sakura sighed once more. She didn't want to go and she knew Tomoyo didn't mean what she said about not talking to her.  
  
"I have been at home for 3 days sulking. maybe shopping will do me some good." She got up and started to get ready.  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
- At the Mall -  
  
Sakura stopped walking. "I'm tired Tomoyo. I think we've shopped enough for today." She held her bags of clothes and accessories up to show Tomoyo. "Can we sit down?"  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "Sorry. I didn't know we had bought so much." She looked down at all her bags of clothes.  
  
They placed they're bags down on a nearby bench. Sakura felt great being able to put them down. However, now there was no room for them to sit.  
  
"Looks like we have a little problem here." Tomoyo said as she put a few on the floor. "Ta-da!"  
  
"Thanks." Sakura said gratefully and sat down.  
  
"No problem!" she replied cheerfully and took the seat beside her.  
  
"No."  
  
Tomoyo was confused. "You lost me there Sakura, what do you mean?"  
  
"I meant. for taking me shopping to get my mind off of it and comforting me."  
  
"Sakura." She gave her a hug. "That's what friends are for!"  
  
Sakura gave her a small smile. ". thanks."  
  
"Now lets go to my house." Tomoyo suggested and got up.  
  
"Alright."  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
- Tomoyo's House -  
  
They finally arrived at Tomoyo's house and sat on the couch, exhausted from the long walk.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Sometimes, I wish your front yard wasn't so long."  
  
"Why's that Sakura?"  
  
"IT TAKES FOREVER TO WALK!" she explained.  
  
"Oh." Tomoyo laughed. Then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hmm. who could that be?" she said as she got up to answer the door with Sakura following behind.  
  
It turned out to be no other than.  
  
"Eriol! Hi!" she greeted, but her eyes moved from Eriol to the other boy standing beside him. "HELLO~!! Who's this cutie?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
A tint of pink appeared across the boy's face.  
  
Eriol laughed, he knew Tomoyo was only teasing.  
  
"Why, I'm Eriol, your boyfriend. Remember?" he joked. "Hey Sakura."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. I meant the one beside you sweetheart."  
  
"Well aren't you gonna welcome us in first?"  
  
"Fine, Fine. Come in."  
  
The four of them went to the living room.  
  
"Okay. Now introduce him to us!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"This is my buddy from Hong Kong." Eriol looked at him and noticed he was starring at Sakura. He grinned. "This is. (A/N: wonder who it could be.^-^) Syaoran Li. He's going to be staying at my place for the two months that he's here for." He explained. "Syaoran," he pointed to Tomoyo, "this is my girlfriend Tomoyo."  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hello."  
  
Eriol continued. "and this is Tomoyo's best friend, Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"H-hi Sakura."  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you." She smiled. Tomoyo noticed her eyes got her sparkle back and looked at Eriol. They winked at each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Soooo, how was it? I'm not really sure how it's gonna turn out yet. but I have a pretty good idea. I'm open to suggestions of what should happen. So feel free to give any ideas and I'll see what I can do. PLEASE REVIEW!! I need you to review and tell me if it's good or not. That's really important because I don't wanna be writing a story that no one reads -_-". Thnx~ 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all, I want to thank SparkyKnight!! Well, I hope anyone who reads this likes this chapter. So. on with the story!  
  
Summary: Sakura just broke up with her long time boyfriend and is now recovering from the heartbreak. Along comes a new friend and they begin to form a strong bond. Will they remain the best of friends or risk it all for something more? S+S, E+T are 17 years old. No magic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Don't sue  
  
No Regrets  
  
Previous Chapter -  
  
"This is my buddy from Hong Kong." Eriol looked at him and noticed he was starring at Sakura. He grinned. "This is. (A/N: wonder who it could be.^-^) Syaoran Li. He's going to be staying at my place for the two months that he's here for." He explained. "Syaoran," he pointed to Tomoyo, "this is my girlfriend Tomoyo."  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hello."  
  
Eriol continued. "and this is Tomoyo's best friend, Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"H-hi Sakura."  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you." She smiled. Tomoyo noticed her eyes got her sparkle back and looked at Eriol. They winked at each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
No Regret - Chapter 2  
  
Tomoyo looked at her watch. "Hey you guys, why don't we go out for dinner tonight and talk there. It could be like a welcoming dinner for Syaoran." Suggested Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sure." Agreed Syaoran.  
  
"I dunno you guys. I'm kinda tired." Sakura said uncertainly.  
  
"Sakura! You havta come! You're making Syaoran feel unwelcome!" Tomoyo said dramatically.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran.  
  
"You don't have to go if you don't want to." He assured her and smiled meekly.  
  
Sakura knew she was going to feel really bad if she didn't go. "Mm. ok I'll go."  
  
Tomoyo clapped her hands and smiled. "Perfect! Let's go!" she said happily and got up.  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
- At the restaurant -  
  
They got seated in a booth by the window. Tomoyo and Eriol sat beside each other and Sakura sat by the window with Syaoran beside her. Tomoyo had insisted Eriol sit beside her instead of Syaoran. The waitress handed them their menus and came back a few minutes later and took their orders.  
  
"All right you guys," Eriol spoke, after taking a sip from his coke, "it's Syaoran's first time in Japan, so try to make him feel welcome by spending your free time with him and showing him around the place. Aight?"  
  
"No problem honey!" Tomoyo got her purse and pulled out a pen and piece of paper. Then she started to write something down, but stopped and looked up. "Haha. I'm so old fashioned." And she took the piece of paper and ripped it up and threw it into the air.  
  
They all stared at her.  
  
"Okay, now scoot." She said to Eriol. Eriol was about to ask her what she was doing but got up first so she could get out. Tomoyo went over to Syaoran and put her hand into Syaoran's pants (a/n: o.O) pocket (a/n: ^__^ hehe) and pulled out his cell phone. Then she went back to her seat.  
  
"Coulda just asked you know." Syaoran said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Tomoyo ignored him.  
  
"Okay Syaoran." She said as she handed him back his cell phone, "Here are all our numbers. House and cell. So you can call anytime you want to chat or hang."  
  
"Thanks." He said while trying to figure out if she acted like this all the time.  
  
Tomoyo smiled proudly, "Your very welcome! OH, Oh!" she said with her hands flying in every direction. Eriol was moving everywhere so he wouldn't get hit. "If you decide to call Sakura, it's best if you call her cell instead of her home phone number."  
  
"Why's that?" Syaoran asked curiously.  
  
Tomoyo glanced at Sakura. "Because she has a VERY protective older brother."  
  
"Lucky you." Syaoran joked.  
  
Sakura just laughed nervously.  
  
***** Later *****  
  
After they finished their meal and learned a little bit more about Syaoran and vice-versa.  
  
- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -  
  
- The Day After That -  
  
It was 4:45 in the afternoon and Sakura had stayed in her room ever since she woke up. The house was empty. Her dad and brother were at work and were going to coming home in about an hour. She was sitting on her bed and leaning on the wall. She was hugging onto her stuffed animal and staring into space. The sudden phone ring startled her. She got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Sakura." Fujitaka said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi dad."  
  
"Can you pick up some groceries and start making dinner?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh and you don't need to make Touya any. He's not going to be back until around 7."  
  
"Okay dad."  
  
"Alright, thank you honey. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sakura put the phone down and walked over to her closet to find something to wear. Then, brushed her hair.  
  
She put her shoes on and straightens up. 'I guess I should make some rice first.'  
  
"Hi Sakura."  
  
Sakura stopped washing the rice and turned around to see who it had been. It was her dad. "Hi."  
  
"Did you pick up the groceries yet?" he questioned.  
  
"Not yet. I was just about to go. I thought it would be better if I started cooking the rice first." She explained.  
  
"Oh, okay then."  
  
Sakura finished and opened the door to leave the house when three bodies stood in her way.  
  
"Hi!" Tomoyo greeted.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Eriol wave and Syaoran smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back. She turned her attention back to Tomoyo.  
  
"We were heading to the movies and thought you might wanna come."  
  
Sakura moved out of the doorway and signaled her friends to come in.  
  
"It's alright. We're gonna be going in about 5 minutes anyways. Right now it's," Eriol looked at his watch, "5:30. The movie doesn't start till 7, but we gotta line up. The movie just started today."  
  
"Oh. well have fun, because I have to go pick up some groceries for dinner so I can't go."  
  
Fujitaka overheard this. "Oh Sakura," her dad said as he walked to the living room, "go ahead and watch the movie with your friends. I'll get Touya to get the groceries when he gets back."  
  
"But dad. You said he won't be back till about 7."  
  
"Its fine. Go with your friends and have fun." He insisted.  
  
Sakura sighed in frustration. She didn't want to go.  
  
"Okay Sakura, lets go! The tickets might be all sold out if we don't go now." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you I don't want to go and just stay home?!?!" Sakura shouted angrily.  
  
They were all a little taken back. They didn't know what to say. Tomoyo spoke up.  
  
"Sorry Sakura." she said in a small tone, "I just thought you wanted to see it with us."  
  
Sakura didn't say anything.  
  
"I guess we'll be going now. Sorry for bothering you."  
  
And with that, they turned around and walked away. Eriol had his hand around Tomoyo and was trying to comfort her.  
  
Sakura closed the door and leaned against it and slowly slid down to sit. 'Tomoyo, I know you mean well, but. that was the movie I was going to see with. with Alex.' Her eyes got all watery and tears dripped down from her emerald eyes. She forced herself to stop. 'I'm not gonna cry anymore because of him.' She got up and ran to her bedroom to get her bag. Then ran back downstairs. "Dad. I'll be back before 9:30." She shouted while tying her shoelaces. She ran as fast as she could to chase up to Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo got out of Eriol's hold and turned around to see whom the voice belonged to.  
  
Sakura stopped in front of her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and hugged her friend. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Sakura smiled back, happy that her friend forgave her. "Now let's go, before the tickets get all sold out!"  
  
*** They walked over to get in the line up.  
  
"Whoa! Look at all those people!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"Do you think we'll get in?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I hope so." Syaoran replied.  
  
"The theatre is pretty big, so we probably will." Eriol said.  
  
They all stood there waiting for a few minutes with not much of a conversation. Tomoyo and Eriol started to talk about a date and that left Sakura and Syaoran. Neither of them said much.  
  
Sakura was rubbing her hands on her arms to try to keep warm. *Sneeze.* During the summer so far, it was all sun, sun and sun, but this evening, it was quite unusual.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Are you cold?" he asked.  
  
"A little *sneeze* bit. Forgot my jacket when I left the house in a hurry."  
  
"Oh, here you can wear mine." Syaoran offered as he took off his jacket.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were watching them from the corner of their eyes but kept talking to each other.  
  
"But you'll be cold."  
  
"Nope. I'm not cold at all. Here." He said and placed his jacket on Sakura's shoulders. (A/n: what a gentleman! ^-^)  
  
"Thanks." And she put her arms through the sleeves.  
  
It got quiet again except with Sakura sneezing every now and then but they enjoyed each other's company.  
  
Syaoran looked concerned. "Why don't we go to the café and wait? Its warmer." Syaoran suggested.  
  
"Yeah. Good idea."  
  
"No, I'm alright." Sakura assured them.  
  
"No! Go! Me and Eriol will wait in line for the tickets and I'll call you when the movie's gonna start." Tomoyo said while pushing Sakura and Syaoran out of the line up.  
  
Sakura looked uncertain. "Are you sure?"  
  
"YES! Now go before you catch a cold."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Whoa, this chapter was about twice as long as the first. But how did you guys like it? . As always, plz review~!! Thnx~  
  
°¤° lîlåñGé£89 °¤° 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Sakura just broke up with her long time boyfriend and is now recovering from the heartbreak. Along comes a new friend and they begin to form a strong bond. Will they remain the best of friends or risk it all for something more? S+S, E+T are 17 years old. No magic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Don't sue.  
  
No Regrets   
  
Previous Chapter -  
  
It got quiet again except with Sakura sneezing every now and then but they enjoyed each other's company.  
  
Syaoran looked concerned. "Why don't we go to the café and wait? Its warmer." Syaoran suggested.  
  
"Yeah. Good idea."  
  
"No, I'm alright." Sakura assured them.  
  
"No! Go! Me and Eriol will wait in line for the tickets and I'll call you when the movie's gonna start." Tomoyo said while pushing Sakura and Syaoran out of the line up.  
  
Sakura looked uncertain. "Are you sure?"  
  
"YES! Now go before you catch a cold."  
  
*****************  
  
No Regrets - Chapter 3  
  
The walk to the café was only a few minutes away. The streets were illuminated by the moon and couples could be seen everywhere. Some of them whispered how adorable they were when they walked by. They blushed but didn't speak together during the walk there.  
  
"Here we are." Syaoran said as they walked towards the door. He held the door for her to get in.  
  
"Thank-you!" she said and walked in with Syaoran behind.  
  
She turned back around to face Syaoran. "It's a lot warmer."  
  
He smiled. "So..." he said while looking on the menu, "what do you want?"  
  
"Oh! I want a ice mocha latte." Sakura said and pointed to the women that just got one.  
  
"But it's cold."  
  
"I know, but I'm warm now." Sakura walked up the cashier. "I'll have a ice moc---"  
  
"No, we'll have two hot mocha lattes. Thanks." He pulled out his wallet.  
  
"But--- fine. Here I'll pay fo---" Before Sakura could finish her sentence, Syaoran had already paid.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No prob.Where do you want to sit? By the window?"  
  
"Yeah." Sakura agreed.  
  
Moments later a waitress came and gave them their drinks.  
  
"Thanks for the drink, but.I wanted an 'ice' mocha latte." Sakura complained.  
  
"I know, but you're sick and drinking cold stuff won't help you get any better."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Okay."  
  
"So, tell me about yourself." He took a sip of his latte.  
  
"Mm.you start first."  
  
"Alright..." He said and placed his cup back on the table. He thought for a minute. "Okay, I'm 17, I was born in Hong Kong and I've lived there all my life. I live with my mom and four VERY annoying older sisters."  
  
Sakura let out a little laugh. "They can't be that bad!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widen. "If you lived with them for a week.no.a day.you'd want them dead!"  
  
Sakura let out another laugh. "If you say so. Why didn't your family come with you?"  
  
"The reason I came to Japan for the summer was because..." he paused, "promise not to tell Eriol?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"You're gonna laugh, but.in Hong Kong, I don't have that many friends. Mother said it was because I'm always cold towards people. When Eriol was in Hong Kong it wasn't that bad, but when he left, I became cold towards people again. Mother said it'd do me some good if I saw my best friend again. But I have no idea what good that'll do."  
  
Sakura nodded once again. Syaoran noticed her smile.  
  
"Whatcha smiling about? Was it really that funny?"  
  
She shook her head. "If you were cold, then I guess you shouldn't have given me your jacket." Sakura took off his jacket and handed it to him.  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "No it's alright, you wear it."  
  
"But you're cold." Sakura joked.  
  
Syaoran held his hands out to get the jacket back from Sakura. He wore it. "Not anymore."  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
Syaoran took if off once again and handed it back to Sakura. Just as he was passing it to her something feel onto the table. Sakura recognized it. It was Tomoyo's cell phone.  
  
*****  
  
- Eriol & Tomoyo -  
  
"Tomoyo.what are you doing with my cell phone? You haven't been talking yet, it seems like you're listening to something."  
  
Tomoyo smiled menacingly. "Precisely."  
  
"Huh? Tomoyo what's going on?"  
  
She put her hand over the speaker. "Remember when I asked you for your cell phone oh.30 minutes ago?"  
  
"Yeah.what are you trying to tell me?"  
  
"What if I told you I don't have my cell phone anymore? And, I just lost it about 10 minutes ago."  
  
Eriol thought about it. "What? How could that be? We didn't go anywhere, we were here lining up with Sakura and Syaoran and---" Eriol smirked. "Oh Tomoyo.you're so evil."  
  
Tomoyo pointed towards herself, "What? Me? Evil?"  
  
"When you pushed Sakura and Syaoran out of the line up, you slipped your cell phone into her pocket, am I correct?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Eriol.you know me too well."  
  
*****  
  
"That's Tomoyo's cell phone." Sakura whispered, but noticed Tomoyo might hear.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, stunned. They couldn't believe Tomoyo was eavesdropping on them.  
  
*Why would she do that?* she mouthed out. *What should we do?*  
  
Syaoran picked up the cell phone and covered the speaker.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, but ..I didn't understand a single word you just said. I can't read lips."  
  
Sakura almost fell off her seat. "Sorry." She said sheepishly.  
  
Syaoran couldn't resist laughing at Sakura's behavior.  
  
Sakura stuck out her tongue. "Well what do you think we should do?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but we have to be quick. Tomoyo and Eriol might suspect something if we don't say anything soon."  
  
*****  
  
"Eriol."  
  
"Yeah sweetie?"  
  
"Is it me or ..or is there no sound." Tomoyo started hitting the cell phone. "Is it broken?"  
  
Eriol froze. Their eyes meet.  
  
"ABORT! ABORT!" They shouted in unison.  
  
Everyone in the line up stared at them thinking they were insane.  
  
*****  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yes! I think they found out!" Sakura said, disappointed. "I wanted to prank them!"  
  
"No problem." Syaoran picked up the cell phone once more and dialed some numbers.  
  
"Huh? What are you doing?"  
  
Syaoran grinned. "You'll see."  
  
*****  
  
"Here's your cell phone ba---"  
  
Eriol's cell rung.  
  
"Hello?" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's..it's Sakura and Syaoran..but they're not talking to me..they're talking to each other. What's going on?"  
  
"Who cares?! Listen to what they're saying!"  
  
*****  
  
"Sakura, you have to help me. I don't know what to do." Syaoran pleaded.  
  
"Hmm? Help you with what?" Sakura said, with still no clue of what Syaoran was up to.  
  
"There's something I've been keeping from Eriol." He winked at Sakura and pointed at the cell phone.  
  
Now Sakura knew what was going on. She gave him an 'A-okay' sign. "Yeah?"  
  
Syaoran sighed, trying to act troubled. Sakura covered her mouth to keep her giggles from escaping. She pulled herself together. "Well? What is it Syaoran?"  
  
"I feel terrible keeping this from him. and doing that to him. But it wasn't entirely my fault Sakura," he grabbed her hand, and shook it, "you have to understand that."  
  
"Mm-hmm." There was a trace of pink on Sakura's cheeks.  
  
Sakura had to wait for a moment before Syaoran answered. He was trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
"I slept with Tomoyo."  
  
It just so happened Sakura was taking a sip of her mocha latte and spat it out onto Syaoran's face. Sakura giggled quietly, but quickly got back into character. "Oh my god Syaoran! How could you?!"  
  
Syaoran wiped the mocha latte off his eyes with his hands. "That's not all.she might be pregnant too." The last thing Syaoran and Sakura heard was Eriol saying "Tomoyo! Explain yourself!" Then Syaoran ended the call with a push of a button.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were laughing so hard their stomach hurt.  
  
Sakura started to laugh at Syaoran now. "Syaoran, you still have a lot of latte on your face."  
  
"Thanks to you!"  
  
"Hehe." Sakura took out a pack of Kleenex from her purse. "Here, let me help you out." She started to wipe the latte off Syaoran's face but noticed the way he was staring at her and felt a little uneasy.  
  
"Um. here." Sakura said and handed him the tissue.  
  
Syaoran snapped out of it. "Oh..uh..thanks." And took the tissue.  
  
*****  
  
"What?!" Tomoyo was shocked at what Syaoran had said.  
  
"Tomoyo, explain yourself." Eriol said as calm as he could.  
  
"Explain what?! I didn't do anything! Syaoran's lying!!"  
  
Eriol still didn't seem convinced.  
  
"Remember when the cell rang? It was Syaoran and Sakura! They were trying to get back at us!"  
  
Eriol realized he was wrong. "Tomoyo," He hugged her. "I'm so sorry."  
  
She hit him playfully / hard, but mostly hard. "I can't believe you. I can't believe you didn't believe me." Eriol almost fell backwards.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
*****  
  
Sakura stared at Syaoran.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was just thinking you might want to go to the bathroom and wash your face. Doesn't it feel sticky?"  
  
"Nah," he put the tissue on the table, "I've grown attached to the smell. It's my new cologne. You like it?"  
  
"Uh huh." She laughed.  
  
"It's multipurpose too, if I'm tired while I'm getting ready in the morning, I can take a sip."  
  
"Hey, I like that.the new drinkable cologne." They shared another laugh.  
  
Now Syaoran stared at Sakura.  
  
"Hi.." Sakura waved.  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's just.you seem like a whole different person today." He said out of the blue.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Well, right now your always laughing and you're all cheerful, but yesterday you were really quiet."  
  
"I was? Oh." She averted his eyes. Her smile faded.  
  
"Was something wrong?" he asked, a bit worried.  
  
"Ummm."  
  
*****************  
  
A/N: *sigh*, school started, so much homework! I've already finish the next chapter and I'll be putting it up in about a week for those who are wondering. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! Thnx~  
  
°¤° lîlånGéL89 °¤° 


End file.
